JUST LIKE DADDY
by hippl1234
Summary: This is a story about Angel youngest daughter of Diego and Shria as she has trouble with her dad because she is hidding something
1. The first kiss

Just like daddy

**Hi ppl this is my story but with my other stories plez vote for the name of Louis crush so I can update soon anyway hope u all like this story**

_Come on girl you can do it just go up and say hi to him_ angle thought to herself "ok here I go" and she went up to Nathan who was laying down on the grass "um..Hi!" Angle said blushing a little bit. "Hi! Angle" Nathan said standing up. He walked over to her and said "You look amazing" he said as he stretched out his paw mentioning to her to go on a walk with him

Where ever they were walking 

"So Nathan I was wondering if you like me?" Angle said immediately regretting it. She looked down playing with her feet and the grass Nathan leaded over and kissed her! Angle was really surprised but she felt a spark and decided to continue the kiss when they broke apart Nathan said with a smile "Does that answer your question?" "yea, but I have to go or else my dad WILL send out search parties for me ill see u tomorrow ok?" "sure thing sweet thing" he said they had another kiss and then angle went home

IN THE CAVE

"hi daddy" angle said "where have YOU been missy" Diego said a little angrily "honey please she was probably with her friends" Shria said. After that Diego calmed down. "Alright but be quiet when you go to bed because you sisters and brother are already asleep". "Ok" angle said

WITH ANGLE IN HER BED

"There is NO way I can tell my dad about Nathan "she said sadly

**So I bet u didn't know how she was till after the cave part well ill be updating soon. And sorry for the short ness the next chapeter WILL be longer Bye**

**Hipp1234:)**


	2. Problems

PROBLEMS

**Hi ppl I'm updating and plez hurry up and vote for the name for Louis' crush in the other story so I can update! Hope u all like it oh and here peaches and Louis are just friends. Yea.**

THE NEXT DAY

IN ANGLE'S DREAM

_"I LOVE YOU NATHAN"ANGLE said "me too" he said as he nuzzled her "WHAT THE HECK!" her father roared "daddy it's not what u think I swear plez just.. let us be" Diego stormed to the young couple "YOUNG MISSY YOU ARE GOING HOME WITH ME" he said getting closer then dragging her "NO!, DADDY I LOVE HIM"she yelled relizing her mistake becoming instantly scared. Diego gasped hurt to see his little girl growing up but didn't show it. He quickly left dragging Angle "NO! NATHAN! NO! LET ME GO! NATHANN…_

Angel woke up screaming her head off and her father ran in "Angel what's wrong!?" Diego asked a bit worried "oh nothing I just thought I saw a rat that's all" she lied and put on a fake smile. Then she got ready for the day she said bye to her mom dad and siblings and head out to meet up with her friends Margo, Helen, Kayla and some other girls (**yes her best friend is named after Kayla Destroyer) **

"Hi girls" angel said "heyy girl" they all said with sneaky smiles in their faces. "Ok say it what's wrong" she asked. They all giggled and told her that they knew that she was going out with Nathan. Angel blushed and told then the story. All of them where squealing and giggling and Kayla said "now we can go on group dates right?" Angel mumbled "I haven't told my dad and if I did he probably wouldn't accept it" all of the girls assured that they would go on group dates if it was the last thing they did

WITH DIEGO AND SHIRA 

"Hey Diego I was thinking how Angel should start dating soon" Diego chocked on his food and when he stopped he said "no way I'm going to let some BOY kiss and touch MY daughter!" "But Diego she almost old enough to start mating and she isn't going to be daddy's little girl forever" she comfort him. "I know, I know" he said quietly.

With peaches

"No, no! This can't be happening I'm not ready for this!" she sighed and went to go find Ethan to go tell him knowing they both have a very very hard journey with this very big problem. On her way she silently prayed and cried to herself that everything will be alright.

**What is peaches' secret? Will angels dream come true? Can Diego ever accept his youngest daughter growing up or will angel be forced to take matters in to her on hands (or paws) I will update soon! And here's something random about me **

**I love the color pink!**

**See ya **

**Hippl1234J**


	3. Some big secert and tears

** Hi ppl! I'm updating and for that guest who was wondering why Diego is so over protective of Angel keep on reading cause ill tell u in this story. Anyway hope u all enjoy this**

SOME BIG SECRET and TEARS

**As u all know (not really) but angel is 5 years old which is like 14-15 years old in saber years anyway)**

**5 years ago**

"Oh!" Diego the cubs are coming hurry get Ellie and peaches!"

Shria yelled

"But Shria..." Diego said tried from not getting any sleep at night

"No buts Diego you did this to me and now you're going to help me!" Diego ran off quickly and got them as fast as he could.

**3 weeks later**

"Come on angel and lily we got to go on your first hunting lesson"

Diego and Shria said as they walk with their twin sabres.

They both looked the same white fur, green eyes and slightly golden fur at the bottom of their paws.

Suddenly a pack of wolves showed up out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you're going" one of them said as he evilly smiled.

"Run!" said Diego as he picked up angel and lily in his mouth but as quick as lightning one of them hit him and lily and angle where forced to run for their life.

"Hey we should go back for mum and dad" lily said "no!"

Angel shouted as she tried to catch up with her sister.

"Daddy" they both shouted.

"No girls go home don't worry about me!"

Diego pleaded.

Angel started to head back, but Lilly tried to fight the wolf.

"Lily NO!"

Diego and angel watched as the wolf killed the helpless cub.

Angel walked over to her and said

"Daddy she's not waking up."

"why isn't she waking up why daddy why?"

Diego looked at her and whispered she's gone to a better place.

"Oh" angel said

"Daddy will I ever get to see her in this better place"

She asked not knowing what he meant.

"No." Diego said

"Come on lets go home"

Shria just stood there as a helpless child and cried and cried and cried.

BACK TO THE PRESENT AND WITH PEACHES

_Ok you can do this just act normal like if nothing ever happen._

_ Ok?_

Peaches asked herself gaining a little self-confidence.

"Hey peach what's up?"

Ethan asked pulling her into a kiss.

That's when peaches lost it.

She burst into tears.

Ethan was shocked_ did I do something wrong, or maybe it was something I said oh stupid just ask her._

"Peach what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm..." peaches said between sobs.

Ethan hugged her and said "you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant" she blurted,

which made her sob louder.

Ethan loss his words_ pregnant? _

_I'm going to be a... Father. _

_I can't just leave her in this situation like most guys would. _

_I have to help her. For OUR child._

He garbed her face with his trunk and softly said

"peach don't worry everything will be ok, I promise."

He cradled her as she cried in fear of what would her parents say.

WITH ANGEL AND NATHAN

"Hey"

Nathan said hugging angle but she turned away.

"is everything ok?" he asked confused.

Angel shakes her head no.

Nathan turned her around and firmly said

"Angel look into my eyes and tell me that nothing is wrong.

She then whispered "it's just… well….my family is starting to suspect something is wrong with me."

Nathan got a little worried especially since if Diego found out "daddy's little girl"

was kissing some guy he would totally kill him.

He had to find some way to make her dad accept him

** I hope u all liked it and plez no flames. I will be upgrading soon.**

** Oh and I finally had my first kiss if you wanna know how just pm me.**

** Oh and PeachesxEthan forever and ever! **

**bye **

**Hippl1234 :)**


End file.
